


Everything You Do

by stitchedimp



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stitchedimp/pseuds/stitchedimp
Summary: Error begins to realize he's been thinking about Ink maybe a bit too much
Relationships: Errorink, ErrorxInk - Relationship, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Everything You Do

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this about a month ago, not sure how when/if I'll continue but I will be trying to write some more for this :3 - sorry its so short for now!

Error flops down onto his beanbag with a groan, having just gotten back from dealing with a dying AU. He was annoyed.

Annoyed because the whole time he was out there was a lingering hope for a certain protector to show up. Why wouldn't he leave his head? Error tried to shake the thoughts away and looked around at his strings.

His eyes glanced around until he noticed a small plush of Ink. Bringing it closer to him, Error took it from his strings and stared at it for a bit. Those dumb starry eyes made his face burn. He wanted nothing more than to tear it to bits out of frustration but hesitated.

"Where were you today?" He mumbled to himself as he let the strings take the plush back to its place. Error rested back against the beanbag as he caught himself wondering more and more about Ink.   
That squid _always_ showed up when he was out destroying - if not to try and stop him, just to encourage and watch. Which was weird enough in itself though he didn't mind the company.

Suddenly Error felt a tug of some strings, he was so lost in thought he almost didn't notice it. He almost left a bit to quickly and composed himself. "Get yourself together Error, he's probably just calling to show off some stupid AU."

Once he was calm and himself again Error looked to see where the call was coming from, and opened a portal. He stepped out to see the artist sitting with a sketchbook while he had been waiting. "So what do you want this time, Squid?"

Ink perked up from his drawing to greet him. "Error! Almost thought you wouldn't show up!" He smiled and put his things away to jump from his seat. 

Error just rolled his eyes, "I was busy." Looking back at Ink all he could think was how stupid he looked smiling like that. As if he didn't just forget about him today. Was he just in this place the whole time? "Anyways what is this place?"

"It's a carnival AU!" Ink turned around, spreading his arms out to bring Error's attention to the big top in the distance. Error squinted, making out some balloons that were let loose and the bright colors. Faint screams could be heard too, from fun or terror he couldn't tell. "I thought it would be nice to take a break and have some fun!"

Error blinked, looked back at Ink, and sighed. Leave it to him to pick what could possibly be the most crowded AU. "Of all the places..." He took a moment to think if he should stay. "OK, Why not."

Ink's eyes light up in the shapes of stars and without thinking went to grab Error's hand. He barely touched it when Error crashed. They both quickly moved back from each other. "Oh no Error I'm so sorry! I got too excited-" He went on apologizing as Error tried to regain his cool.

Stupid, stupid. He should be used to his excitement by now. "Sh-ut up-!" Error glitched, trying to make Ink stop with the repeated apologizing. "I can't relax like this, I'm going back to the anti-void." Barely able to see he turned to opened a portal ready to go back.

"Wait!" Ink almost reached to grab him again but stopped himself. Error just glared in his direction which gave him a clear answer to what he was about to plead. No reasoning with him now, he just watched the portal close after him.

He took out his broom and splashed some paint onto the ground. "Well broomie guess we'll go home too." Ink stepped into the puddle hopping out another in the doodle sphere. 

He set his broom down and sat next to it. How did he mess up that badly? "Gahh! I just want to explore the AU with him!" Ink yelled to himself and fell down onto his back.

He felt bad since he figured Error would love a place like that AU. They could of eaten so much candy! Ink looked back to his broom, staring for a moment as if listening to it speak. 

"A date? No of course it wasn't Broomy!" He picked his broom back up and snuggled near its bristles. "You're the only one for me~!"

Back at the Anti-Void Error was pacing back and forth cursing at himself. First he forgets about him, and then expects to spend rest of the day with him? 

And what was with that freak out? They've had plenty of battles and gotten close before. Error hadn't glitched that badly in awhile. He barely touched him! He keeps pacing trying to make that moment stop replaying in his head.

It wasn't... _bad_...

"Holding hands wouldn't be that terrible.." Error thought out loud, not even processing that he just said that. He put his hands to his head and just screamed up into the void. Don't tell him he's actually starting to enjoy that idiots company.

Error walks over to his bean bag and lays down. He's calmed down now from the glitch out he had, though now feels hot from faint blushing. Looking up at all the strings hanging around the void, his eyes wondered around until falling on his plush of ink once again.

The string holding plush-Ink lowers itself down to Error hovering above him. He stares at it's embroidered eyes, his blush slowly starting to intensify. He takes it off the strings and holds it. "Damn squid.." Error mumbles and just brings the plush in to cuddle.

This means nothing. He can't have a crush on him, can he? Thinking of Ink only frustrates him! Error would love to be able to capture Ink in his strings and blow him to bits with his blasters, or-or...

Error quickly shoots up and throws the plush-Ink across the void. He was starting to glitch again. Why in all the multiverse would he think of that. His face was lit up in blue and yellow blush, of all places for his mind to wonder to.

He sits there having to stop the glitches once again. Once calm he walks over to where the plush was thrown and leans to pick it up. "This is your fault..." Error brings himself and the plush back to his beanbag deciding this time to just rest.

So he might like Ink, or may not, but that doesn't mean the artist ever has to know. Error cuddles with the plush again, closing his eyes and drifting to sleep.


End file.
